


Okay

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Support, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough fight with Kageyama, Hinata needs assurance that everything will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

_**I don’t even know why we’re dating.** _

_**You can be so fucking dumb sometimes.** _

_**Of all the people in the world, the one I had to fall in love with was you.** _

“You say the nastiest things when you’re angry,” Hinata admitted, he recalled how each word Kageyama spoke to him felt like a dagger to his lungs. He peered at his boyfriend with watery eyes, and spoke in a broken voice, “So yes, I’m walking away from you now.”

“You can’t do that, Shouyou!”

Hinata sighed defeatedly, and screamed, “Watch me!” he turned around and bolted out of the door barefoot. Fury constricted his lungs, it was difficult to run and cry at the same time, but Hinata didn’t care. He wanted to get as far away from Kageyama as possible.

Breathing hard, he sat on a bus stop bench and sobbed in his hands. He should have broken up with Kageyama years ago. Whenever they fought, Kageyama always said the most atrocious things. Anger was Kageyama’s excuse, it was always his excuse but did he always expect Hinata to come out of arguments unscathed?

Hinata loved Kageyama, but sometimes he was just so hard to love. He breathed in deeply, trying to catch his breath, he had decided he was going to spend the night elsewhere. Maybe being alone from Kageyama was something they both needed.

-0-0-0-

Seconds later, Kenma tore his lips away from Kuroo and glanced down at phone, “Shouyou is gonna pay us a visit.”

“Really?” Kuroo pouted, “Does he have to come now?”

“Yeah,” Kenma sat up, sent back a quick text and hung his legs off the side of the bed, “Do you think we still have ice cream?”

“Yeah, why?” Kuroo sighed, pulling his pants back up.

“Shouyou got in a bad fight with Kageyama…um, hold on…” Kenma read through the texts as fast as Hinata sent them, “I– I think they might have broken up.”

“No way, let me see,” Kuroo sat up and snatched the phone, “Oh wow, yeah, I’ll make him something sweet to eat. Maybe we can even watch his favorite movie,” he gave Kenma back his phone, “Let’s take care of our friend.”

“Yeah,” Kenma smiled, “Thanks, Kuroo.”

-0-0-0-

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata arrived at the apartment, his feet were muddy and tears still streamed down his face. Kenma guided him and sat with him on the couch while Kuroo gave him a bowl of ice cream.

“Why is he always so mean?” Hinata sighed into Kenma’s shirt, he was sitting on his lap with his feet stretched out toward Kuroo who was bandaging up a few minor cuts, “He always says stuff like that and – and it – it hurts all the time…”

“It will be okay, Shouyou.” Kenma promised, patting Hinata’s shoulder.

“We told you to break up with him ages ago.” Kuroo said, with a sigh, “And look what happened.”

“You guys did!!” Hinata bawled harder into Kenma’s shirt. Kenma shot Kuroo a glare because Hinata was like a snot machine and it was all over his shirt, “And I didn’t listen and I – I really wish I had…”

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson –”

“Tetsurou!” Kenma snapped.

“Alright, listen Shouyou,” Kuroo closed the first aid kit, “Someone like you really deserves the best. You need someone who isn’t going to constantly bring you down during an argument. Okay? Maybe there was a time when Kageyama was perfect for you but as people grow and change so does compatiblity, understand?”

“Yeah.”

“And listen to what Kenma said, that everything will be okay, because it will.”


End file.
